1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile terminal including a content box for storing information for multi-tasking.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that may be easily transported and may perform one or more functions such as voice and video communications, input and output of information, and storing data.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal may support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, and receiving broadcast signals. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied as a multimedia device.
In order to implement various functions of such multimedia players or devices, the mobile terminal requires sufficient hardware or software support. For example, a user interface environment is provided to allow users to easily and conveniently search or select functions.
The user of a mobile terminal may access various types of information via the mobile terminal as the functions of mobile terminals are diversified and mobile terminals are implemented as comprehensive multimedia players. For example, a user may access various forms of content via the Internet. The user may store a portion or the entirety of the content, such as a screen image, text, or a URL.
However, the user must store the corresponding content individually in a respective storage space if the user elects to store the portion or the entirety of the content. Thus, the storage process is often cumbersome. Additionally, when the user wants to use the corresponding data for an MMS (Multimedia Messaging Service) or an e-mail, the user must search each storage area.
Thus, a mobile terminal may provide greater convenience to a user in terms of searching and using information if a portion of the entirety of certain contents and screen images could be stored in a single storage space regardless of the types of the contents or images.